vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hiyama Kiyoteru/@comment-38511273-20190213082550/@comment-53539-20190215121338
Its not intended as a disrespect, but a warning because of how often we've seen that story. And as a warm, friendly community its better that we opening be honest on things, not hide and pretend that Vocaloid and Vocaloids aren't without their faults and problems as well as their pros and strengths. We are not VO forums, we sit here and weigh in things a lot more and give the best outlook on Vocaloid we can offer. Plus, don't forget that while positivity is important, negativity can be at times a praise worthy stance. I would not recommend Sonika, but thats because Oliver and Avanna exist and between them they do everything she does better. But to say Sonika is LQ, I've got to sound negative even in the slightest bit even if I don't address Sonika herself but only focus on Oliver and Avanna, even if I praise Oliver and Avanna in the process only and don't mention Sonika at all, I'm putting Sonika down whatever I do. Sometimes, you can't avoid these issues at all. The wikias primary directive is to promote Vocaloid, we have a community that also discusses everything Vocaloid related, both positive and negative. We do try and give people their space to talk about Vocaloid, but you have to respect that not everyone will agree with you. It doesn't work if we all agree with each other and we become like VO forums was at times if we're not careful, wherein 1 ideal gets promoted only and trying to discuss the opposing side is impossible. I.e. "If you want it buy it, sod there may be better choices of Vocaloid out there, go for it!!!!", while they dissed the better alternatives. Because that only works as advice to a certain point and only tells part of a tale, not all of it. If you want for example Sachiko... Then you need to warn that she is like Prima and you need to start off with easier Vocaloids first, especially as vocaloids like the Kagamines can also do the same genre and despite their own problems, are easier to use. To me this is better ways to give out advice then the whole "yaya, buy it!" routine as it doesn't highlight the overall Vocaloid. It just encourages bad decisions. Anyway...Its a standard warning I give to people since there has too many times people by a Vocaloid and not been able to really use it. Notice I don't just note the purchase of a Vocaloid in Japanese, but some of the issues with buying Vocaloid itself. I also give out some general advice about the options and some insight on the Vocaloids people want or talk about so I don't just give out the warning "Japanese Vocaloid blah, blah, blah", I state issues with Vocaloid in general. Even if they want to buy a English vocaloid, unless I miss it I'll voice an opinion also, I generally pointout Vocaloid is a professional product. In the end, they don't have to even acknowledge any advice, its up to them as thats their money, but if you gave up the warning that Voclaoid could be a 5 min interest for them, then you've done your job. You don't control people, you just voice a opinion or advice. Its better you say it, because at least its been said and you tried. On the other hand, if you praise a goal without giving any such warnings, then you are indirectly to blame if they make a bad decision. Its not eve like I'm trying to be an elitist here, because I encourage noobs to take up Vocaloid, I just issue the warning to let noobs know what their in for. Vocaloid is a staircase thats steep and big to climb and you can make periods of no-progress. We should try and give a balanced advice for, against and alternatives, which I have tried to do. If it appears negative, thats something I'll try and avoid in the future, but I'm not going to paint our hobby as this big flashy "its wonderful, its cool, buy it!" ike VO did, product because after 8 years... I know the typical weaboo fan buying Vocaloid, I know the consequences, I know the attraction for certain Vocaloids, I know there is bias and ignorance. But I also don't want people to make silly simple mistakes that are too easy to avoid. IT may sound silly to say "Japanese Vocaloid, you need to know Japanese", but I've encouraged people who buy a Vocaloid and think because they've heard Miku sing in English, that she has a English mode. She does now, but back in V2 she didn't. And this is the sort of bad impressions people have given out we're stuck facing. As a Vocaloid fan, instead of dissing me, voice an opinion that is helpful to the OP Spaceguy on the vocaloid or vocaloid purchase, its going to be much more helpful then spending time trying to knock dow a fellow editors warnings about this software. You could give the wrong impression about good solid advise, so its better to counter with your own. Its not the only opinions, thoughts or advice thats available and your likely have a alternatives, it would be better to give out THAT advice, because it forms a "2nd opinion" on the matter. Viper actually has used their software and as a wiki editor having the Vocaloid software t hand for research purposes is helpful at the very least. Even if they never make a single song with him, the fact that at some point a Vocaloid editor may have to access a Vocaloid, then you've got to fork out money or pray a Vocaloid gets a trial. The Vocaloid wiki is et up to promote Vocaloid, so for editors that includes a possibility of levels of dedication to our hobby in ways that are useful. In such, its not a toy nor is it a waste, its a research piece. I didn't mean this as a essay or lecture, its just I have seen people try and say something against me before and it can come off as "if you don't have anything nice to say Angel Emfrbl, don't say anything at all!". That can be rude and I know you aren't rude on the wiki, but th impact results in things that need to be said not being said. Veteran fans have responsibilities, and while some don't care what happens to noobs, I do. I'll warn Vocaloid is a tough love software, because I want people to know Vocaloid is, and never has been, easy. But I'm not a fool and I know if no one buys our software then we're royally screwed in the future, so I have to be careful with what I say and I want people to by Vocaloid to keep it going especially considering the state of things as of V5 with Vocaloid now no longer being dominate and stagnating. So Manaboy, please by all means, if you disagree with me, thats fine, but you would be best giving out your own alternative advice for Spaceguy to read that will help them make a decision. You have the knowledge of an entire wiki at your disposal, plus anything you've acquired over time. I'm not mad at you, I'm just making it clear that you too, can give out the SAME level of advice and SHOULD. It is only bad because I often find I'm the only one who gives out their thoughts, opinions and advice, which considering how many editors there are is bad. They *should* be others giving out their thoughts - they need to give more opinions for noobs to judge by. My opinion post was 1 of many things that could be said. ^o^